Shampoing
by Lune-nuit
Summary: Car même les mafieux prennent des douches. Si, si, je vous assure. (Série de mini histoires)
1. Iemitsu Sawada

**Voilà la première mini histoire mes lutins ! ^-^ **

**Bonne lecture ! ^-^**

Iemitsu Sawada, n'utilisait pas de réel shampoing. C'était un homme, un vrai de vrai. Attention, il se devait de se laver les cheveux. Ces jolis fils dorés devait tout de même être entretenu, car, pour être un homme il faut tout de même savoir s'occuper de soit même. Le patron du CEDEF, tous les matins, se frottait la tête à l'aide d'un cube de savon de Marseille et, à défaut des mains de Nana pour lui faire un massage crânien et des soins féminins (même si il ne l'avouerait jamais), il piquait à la va vite un des produits d'Oregano. Ce fut cet exact jour où, dans le bureau de monsieur Sawada, on pu sentir une odeur de fleur des champs et d'abricot prônant sur l'odeur de café et d'eau de cologne.

**A la prochaine mes lutins ! (review ?)**


	2. Skull

**Voilà mes lutins, je suis inspirée disons ^-^**

Skull fascinait avec ses cheveux violets. Mais il faut bien se rendre compte de toute la difficulté qu'il avait à s'en occuper. Et après on s'étonne qu'il rate sa vie ! Passant son temps à s'occuper de ses petites boucles mauves. Car oui, ça lui prenait les trois quarts de son temps. En somme chaque après midi, après avoir nourrit son cher et tendre animal de compagnie, Skull s'attelait à la tâche que lui infligeait ses cheveux. Pour le style direz-vous ! Au diable ce style de rockeur gothico-rebel !

Le premier shampoing qu'utilisait l'arcobaleno était un shampoing coloré aux senteurs fruitées, il servait simplement à rendre les cheveux propres (et détruire toute trace d'éventuelles pellicules). Le second était destiné à l'entretient de la brillance et de la douceur, il sentait la lavande. Le troisième, démêlait le peu de cheveux qu'il avait. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Après les avoir séchés, coiffés et avoir fait un masque dessus. Skull les massait avec de l'huile hydratante et odorante.

Et avec des cheveux pareil, il n'a toujours pas de petite copine ?

**Oui, des fois on s'ennuie… Et on pond ceci ^-^**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Sasagawa Kyôko

**Hop là ! Voilà le 3****ème**** mini texte ^-^**

**Merci pour vos reviews mes lutins ! (Ça motive beaucoup, parce que je suis un papa-nuit flemmard qui s'attache à écrire plein de nouveaux trucs alors qu'il a plusieurs fictions en cour…) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Sasagawa Kyôko était la plus belle aux yeux des étudiants de Namimori. Elle dégageait un parfum d'amande et de chocolat (oui ce shampoing existe, j'en suis sûre). Malgré le fait qu'elle possédait des cheveux plutôt courts, on pouvait ressentir toute leur douceur et délicatesse lorsqu'ils caressaient le vent.

Tout les garçons et les filles étaient à ses pieds. « Pourquoi donc ? » me direz-vous. Car de tout Namimori elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir testé et approuvé ce shampoing. On dénotait parmi ces utilisateurs nombre d'ex petites amies du jeune Lonchamp. Alors !? D'où pouvait venir cet amour qu'avaient les jeunes pour Kyôko si ce n'était de son shampoing ?

Ne nous arrêtons pas à la simple étiquette/odeur/apparence du liquide savonneux mes lutins (ouihihihi, c'est moi qui parle !) Kyôko Sasagawa avait un secret. Un secret qui aurait pu se révéler fâcheux si il n'était pas bien dosé.

Oui, la mignonne, innocente et candide petite sœur Sasagawa mélangeait son shampoing à de l'aphrodisiaque extrêmement puissant. De L'APHRO-DI-SIA-QUE.

Oui, on s'étonne, elle la première, que tout le monde veuille sortir avec cette petite blonde…

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mes lutins ^-^ **

**En passant, oui j'utilise beaucoup de personnages qui sont peu aimés, utilisés, vite oubliés… Mais, j'aime les rejetés (LEVI POWER !) Mais pas d'inquiétudes, les autres y passeront un jour ^-^**

…**Review ?**


	4. Turmeric

**Après ça mes lutins, vous aurez le droit de me tirer une balle dans la tête.**

Turmeric n'utilisait pas de shampoing…parce que…Turmeric n'avait pas de cheveux.

**Pendez-moi avec des reviews~**


	5. Kusakabe Tetsuya

**Hello mes lutins ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^-^ ça motive toujours et encore ! Voici venir la cinquième mini histoire !**

Tetsuya Kusakabe était attaché aux apparences, cela signifiait pour lui refléter son comité. Entre autre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire de l'ombre à son chef. Afin de faire figure parfaite, le jeune homme passait exactement trois heures chaque matin pour mettre en place sa coiffure, unique et rock'n'roll. Il ne négligeait cependant point l'odeur et la souplesse que pouvaient atteindre ses capillaires.

L'odeur, due au second shampoing qu'il appliquait se rapprochait de l'odeur de la menthe. Il l'avait choisi afin de conserver sa froideur et neutralité.

La souplesse ? Il suffisait pour lui d'appliquer un soin après le total de sept shampoings qu'il utilisait. Chacun ayant bien sûr une spécificité propre. Le premier lavait, assainissait, le second donnait le ton (comme je l'ai évoqué, l'odeur), le troisième annihilait les pellicules, le quatrième desséchait, le cinquième dégraissait, le sixième donnait de la brillance et de l'éclat et le dernier n'était en fait qu'un démêlant s'alliant au second et gardant l'odeur de menthe. Mais revenons-en au soin. Tous ces shampoings consécutifs abîmaient les cheveux du pauvre Tetsuya Kusakabe. Et malgré les menaces de mort émises contre mon illustre moi, je dois vous révéler le secret de ce soin.

Car oui, Tetsuya Kusakabe utilisait un soin douceur pour cheveux de nourrisson. Car oui, Tetsuya Kusakabe avait le cuir chevelu sensible.

**Voilà mes petits lutins ^-^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu~ **


	6. Levi-A-Than

**Là aussi vous aurez les droit de me faire souffrir mes lutins~ **

Levi se lavait. Ce qui est déjà une victoire en soit, surtout lorsque l'on connait le personnage. Ses cheveux ? Il les rinçait avec le tout quoi…

**Voilà ^-^ Review ?**


	7. Byakuran Millefiore

**Et une autre parce que vous êtes mes petits lutins ^-^**

Byakuran était fort, intelligent et incroyablement sexy, mais il était surtout un dominateur et fameux super vilain. (Oui, la domination du monde ce n'est quand même pas très gentil mes lutins.) C'était un personnage détraqué et aimant les bonbons plus que tout au monde. Non. Aucun shampoing aux bonbons en vue. (En tout cas pas pour sa consommation personnelle) Byakuran en bon méchant qui se respecte voulait casser son image de délices sucrés addict. Il transforma donc la source principale de son odeur (son shampoing, bon d'accord, il avait aussi du parfum) en une odeur unique, un mélange d'épices et d'huile d'argan. Fier du parfum qu'il dégageait (et il pouvait l'être). Cette odeur lui allait étrangement bien et l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire, de casser cette image de marchand de sucettes, marchait vraiment bien auprès de ses subordonnés. Il y avait cependant un petit revers à ce shampoing si parfait pour le méchant qu'il était. Petit bémol certes, mais qui fut soulevé par l'une des fleurs funéraire : « Ses cheveux de papy sont tout rêches et secs »… Pauvre Byakuran…Ce n'était pas toujours bon de se faire tripoter, surtout quand ça touchait à l'une de ses principales fiertés.

**Bon au début, je n'ai pas compris ce que j'écrivais et puis là je crois que j'ai compris O.O **


End file.
